


Zombie

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Having a newborn is exhausting, but Hux still drags himself out of bed to fix Kylo's food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one works better with the baby being the reason Hux is so tired and like a zombie!
> 
> I hope it's okay to leave the rating as it is. There's nothing sexual about anything in this so I personally don't see a reason to rate it higher, although some people get very upset when people irl breastfeed in public so I know opinions vary! The tags tell you but I'll say it again - this one has Hux breastfeeding in it.
> 
> If this isn't something you like you're not obligated to read.

Before their baby was born Hux had often seen Kylo stumbling about in the morning and in the evening when he returned from work exhausted. He'd always sighed sympathetically and done what he could to help, locating the apparently hard to find coffee cup or making sure Kylo's shirt was on the right way round. Now though it wasn't so funny. Hux's head jerked upwards as he woke up again and he dimly wondered how it was even possible to fall asleep standing up. He'd opened the cupboard and blinked blearily at it, trying to remember what he needed. And why was there a yogurt pot in there?

Pulling down the rogue item, he reached in for the lunchbox he'd been after to start with. In a sluggish daze he turned back to the sandwiches he'd been preparing, trying to remember if he'd buttered them or not. Too late now, he supposed. They were wrapped and he didn't think he had the dexterity to do that again. Kylo would just have to take whatever he was given and Hux would make it up to him later.

Two snack bars, some fruit and a packet of raisins joined the sandwiches before Hux pressed the lid on. He rocked his weight slowly over the counter, pushing down with the heel of his hands and finding the 'click' as the lid snapped into place incredibly loud.

"Oh, Hux, you didn't have to!" Kylo sighed as he came into the room. He was tying his dressing gown but stopped to hug Hux. "You should be sleeping, babe. Don't worry about this, I can do it."

"You'll just buy takeout junk again," Hux mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open as he pushed the lunchbox in Kylo's direction. "Here, ham and lettuce tomato, granola bar, Snick-"

"Ham and lettuce tomato?"

Hux stopped short. "I didn't say that. Did I?"

Kylo was smiling and laughed softly as he ruffled Hux's hair. "Go back to bed. You're exhausted. Isla will be awake again soon."

Hux groaned, tucking himself against Kylo's chest and enjoying the fluffy warmth of the dressing gown. "I've got so much to do. All the laundry and the cleaning and I need to take out the trash and I need to..."

Kylo turned Hux in his arms and started walking him out of the kitchen. Hux was too exhausted to protest and allowed himself to be guided. He was so tired he felt intoxicated, and realising he'd actually been slurring his words he stopped talking. Everything around him felt a little surreal and while the functioning part of his mind was screaming in protest at being sent back to bed the rest of him was grateful for it and desperate to lie down and sleep as deeply as possible.

"Come on," Kylo encouraged kindly, helping Hux into the bedroom and beneath the sheets. "I'm going for a shower and then... well, I got up early to fix my own breakfast and lunch. I'll fix you something for later, okay?"

Hux managed to nod, clutching at the covers. Just as Kylo straightened up to go their daughter woke up crying.

"I'll get her," Kylo said. Almost sobbing with tiredness, Hux pushed himself up and clumsily arranged the pillows behind his back. When Kylo brought Isla to him he carefully took the heavy bundle in his arms. It was definitely because he was tired that he felt every ounce of her weight.

"Morning sunshine," he mumbled as he rearranged his top.

"Will you be okay if I get a quick shower?" Kylo asked.

Hux nodded and then looked up, trying to reassure Kylo. "I'll be fine."

Isla had already started to feed and as Kylo went to the bathroom Hux shifted so that he could lean back more fully against the headboard. He was so, so exhausted and his eyelids unbearably heavy. His three week old daughter clearly had no idea what her odd pattern of waking and sleeping was doing to her parents.

"Little terror," he murmured affectionately. Isla was blissfully ignorant, and his heart swelled with love and pride as he looked down at her. How was it even possible to love someone so much?

When he shifted her to the other side about halfway through he offered her his finger to grasp. He tiny little fingers closed tightly around his forefinger and he gently ran his thumb over her digits. He was so content and so, so tired it would be so easy to fall asleep - to close his eyes and relax completely knowing he was safe and warm with his little girl.

He almost did fall asleep. For a moment his eyes closed and he was unaware of anything until he realised Kylo was by his side again.

"Hey you," Kylo smiled.

"Hey," Hux replied, his voice creaking. He looked down to see that Isla was okay. Another few seconds later and she was done.

"Let me take her," Kylo offered, holding his hands out. Hux was reluctant to relinquish the comforting weight but did as Kylo suggested. As he reached for a tissue from the bedside table he nearly knocked over a glass of water.

"Careful," Kylo chuckled, already patting Isla's back. Hux didn't say anything as he nudged the glass back into place and sorted himself out. He slid beneath the covers gratefully and let his eyes fall closed.

"Will you be back early again?" he asked.

"Definitely. The second it hits three I'm out of there," Kylo reassured him. "And I've got forty five minutes before I need to leave, so I'll settle Isla back down and then sort your lunch out."

"Don't have to," Hux mumbled, taking his time to reply. Words weren't easy. Kylo sounded so far away and what he said took its time to register.

"I want to. It won't be anything fancy, promise."

"M'kay," Hux sighed, settling even deeper into the mattress. He swore the pillow had never felt so soft and inviting. "No pistachios."

"Okay, no pistachios," Kylo chuckled. "Goodnight babe."

"G'ni..."

Hux was asleep before he'd even finished the word.


End file.
